


A Love Like Theirs

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Isabelle Lightwood, POV Outsider, The Bachelorette - Freeform, dating show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: It's the final episode of Isabelle's season of the Bachelorette and she's decided to graciously share her moment with her big brother, in order to show the world why everyone deserves a love like the one he has
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	A Love Like Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> This random idea came to me because my parents are obsessed with watching the Bachelorette at the moment and so I thought that it would work with Malec. It's shorter than what I've been writing lately but it just felt like that was where I should end it. I hope you like it!

Izzy took a deep breath and ran her hands over the red bodice of her dress, she couldn't believe that it was nearly over. They were filming the final episode of her season of the Bachelorette and she was finally going to be able to chose one of her suitors. Ever since she had seen Simon, she knew he was going to be the one she would pick. Alec knew too, smirking at her from behind his camera after Simon left so she could greet her other suitors. 

After every episode had finished filming she would have to endure endless teasing from both Alec and Magnus about the 'heart eyes' that her and Simon were making at each other. Alec was one of the cameramen and Magnus was a producer, Izzy was very glad that she got to have her brother and his boyfriend nearby while she was on the show. Of course, it did make the 'introduction to the family' episode difficult as they already knew who she liked and who she was only keeping to cause drama.

Soon, the final two men (Simon and Meliorn) made their way over to where Izzy was standing beneath an archway of roses. Izzy gave her speech and told them of her decision, once the usual celebration was over though and Meliorn had left, she turned to the camera- Alec's camera- and began to speak again.

"I'd like to say something else, while this has certainly been mine and Simon's love story, there has also been another love story happening behind the scenes of the Bachelorette this season. Well, not only this season, they've been together for five years after all, so lost of seasons actually," Isabelle looked past the camera and smiled at Alec, who was returning the smile full force. Only he and Izzy knew what was happening, when Alec had approached Izzy and told her that he wanted to propose to Magnus this was what she had suggested. Her idea was to show the world un-dramatized love on a usually dramatized show as well as pointing out that love was love, always beautiful, no matter of the gender of the people involved.

"I'm telling you guys this because I know this show is about love, and I wanted to show you the motivation that I had for trying to find the person who I love. For the past five years, I've watched these two be so utterly in love that it's almost sickening. They're the reason that I'm standing here today, they're the reason that I've found Simon," Izzy continued, "To everyone watching this, I want you to meet my big brother Alec, one of our cameramen, and his boyfriend Magnus, our producer," Izzy beckoned them both over to her side in front of the cameras. Magnus looked confused, but walked over to her anyway. Alec looked more nervous than confused, and Izzy was the only one to notice the way his hand slowly ghosted over the small box in his pocket as he took his position next to Magnus.

"Thanks for sharing your moment Iz," Alec joked, nudging Izzy slightly with his shoulder

Izzy shrugged, "Everything I said is true. Plus, this was my idea,"

"What was your idea? Izzy, I'm the producer, you should have run this past me. If I had have known I was going to be in this episode, I would have dressed up," Magnus replied with a smile

"You're always beautiful," Alec said wholeheartedly

Izzy smiled cryptically at Magnus's question, "The floor's yours now big bro," she said to Alec before walking off to the side, Magnus looking between her and Alec in confusion.

Izzy gave Alec another encouraging smile, watching as he turned back to Magnus and took his hands.

"This is something I've been wanting to do for a while, not exactly like this but when Izzy had the idea I really thought it would be something you'd like. Magnus, the last five years with you have been amazing, working with you, living with you, loving you, it's what makes my life worth living. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Slowly, Alec let go of Magnus's hands and knelt down with the ring box in his hands, "So, Magnus Bane, will you marry me?"

Magnus's eyes were shining with tears of happiness and all he could do was nod, "Yes,"

Izzy watched with a huge smile on her face as Alec slid the Lightwood ring onto Magnus's finger before the couple kissed. The kiss didn't last too long because they were both smiling too much. 

From his place next to her, Simon whispered, "I can see why you want this. I'll do everything in my power to give it to you,"

"And I'll do the same for you," Izzy replied, kissing him softly on the cheek.

A few months later, when the episode aired, Jace, Clary, Alec and Magnus were all gathered in Simon and Izzy's apartment to watch it. They had all been amused by the gossip magazines speculations on what Izzy was doing with two unidentified men buying wedding supplies, and were all looking forward to seeing what the world's reaction would be after tonight's episode.

From her seat next to Simon, Izzy had a perfect view of Alec and Magnus. Magnus was lying on top of Alec, their hands intertwined as Alec played with the Lightwood ring on Magnus's finger. The scene was so relaxed and casual, spoke of such comfort and love, that Izzy couldn't help the smile that made her way onto her face as she watched the two men across from her.

In her opinion, everyone deserved a love like that. After all, it was their love that inspired her to find hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I would love to hear what you thought of it as well as any other feedback you have! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
